Lemures
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: Touya Kinomoto looks like the average quiet type around school. What no one else knew about him was that he had an ability to see what shouldn't be seen. He kept this secret skill to himself until they found out. TxT


**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Note: **The title is corny, I know. It's Latin for Ghosts. Ha, ha… I just thought it would sound cooler in Latin. The title, I mean. Please understand that this isn't romance-centric. Although there would be hints of Touya and Tomoyo likings, this focuses more on the supernatural.

* * *

**Lemures**

* * *

_**One**_

Chocolate brown eyes peered cautiously at the sight that met them.

It would have been a regular view; a picture of the average neighborhood, if you must. Cream-colored houses with red roofs and white picket fences surrounding the bountiful amount of flowers in yellow and violet hues. If it were someone else, he or she would have just walked down its streets of finely evened cement pavements.

But the person with brown orbs wasn't just someone else.

"Over there." His short pudgy finger pointed at the space between a mailbox and a sky blue bike chained by a wooden fence's post. "Do you see her?"

The police officer whom he had summoned scratched his head, other hand placed on top of a hip. "Kid, I think that you need to go beddy-bye bye now." He narrowed down his grey eyes making them look like slits with thick black eyelashes on them. Perhaps he did so since he thought that he could see better that way. "There isn't anyone there." His walkie-talkie beeped, but he just ignored it.

The ten-year-old boy's bushy eyebrows furrowed together with confusion. "Sorry to bother you, mister." He should have known. "You're right, nobody's there." He lied.

There _was_ somebody there. The problem was, not anyone could see the woman with a cane beside the Takakura's green mailbox. Touya, at that moment, understood that fact vaguely.

After all, how could a normal person see a ghost?

-

* * *

-

"The Kantavali is a society wherein the members specialize in the… unseen."

"What's that got to do with me?" six years had passed since the event when Touya Kinomoto had vainly attempted to let a police officer see what he could see and perhaps explain it to him. And throughout the next few years, he made it a point to keep his abilities to himself. That is, until now.

The man who spoke earlier was the very image of wisdom and serenity that comes along with age: tendrils of thinning white hair and skin almost translucent with wrinkles. His deep voice resonated once again in the room as he said, "You have a gift, Mister Kinomoto. We know this much."

Touya looked at him incredulously, the red velvet sofa he sat on squeaking slightly from his sudden shift of weight. "Excuse me?"

The man cleared his throat, his worn black suit wrinkling along his forearms. "You… can notice them, can't you? These humans who aren't humans at all… edifices and statues that aren't supposed to be there?" grey orbs with vivid flecks of hazel gazed at the bistre-eyed boy intently. "You aren't the only one who can do so, I assure you that."

"… I'm aware of that." He traced the golden plate resting upon the desk in between the two. It had the words _Ken Reed _on it.

"…Hmm. Just how 'aware' of that are you?" the older one rubbed his shaven chin leisurely, analyzing Touya's features with great care.

Well, the younger lad wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing what he was truly feeling or thinking. He never did like it when people tried to prod him open to let them see what he kept inside. "Well," he replied while crossing his arms against his chest, "There have been lots of reality television shows about individuals who can distinguish ghosts and stuff."

"…'Ghosts and stuff?'" the elder let out a hearty laugh before clearing his throat again and resuming his serious disposition. "Mister Kinomoto, there is more to it than that. I am aware that even though you are merely an adolescent, "he gestured at Touya's Seijo high school uniform, "you know that already."

"Whatever." Touya didn't mean to be rude. In actuality, he was excited at the prospect of having someone believe and understand what he could sense and see.

"The important thing about your gift," Ken Reed continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "is that you can essentially _communicate _and _comprehend _these things that you can glimpse."

"What's more important is how the heck you found out about my so-called quote unquote gift?" he wiggled two fingers in the air.

"We have our ways." Ken gave away a tight smile before, "that is why we want you to work for us." He held up his right hand, seeing the surprise on Touya's face. "...Part-time of course."

"Does my father know about this?"

"Nobody does. We make sure to keep it that way. That's why you probably haven't heard of our organization before." Ken Reed sat back comfortably against his black leather chair.

"For a private institute, you guys sure stoop down low to get your members. Making my dad think that this is some sort of interview for a possible scholarship was just…"

"Ah, but we are going to give you that scholarship…provided that you become a part of us."

"So what now, you _bribe _people?"

"We don't bribe people, Mister Kinomoto." he handed out sheets of paper stacked together. There was a golden seal with a lady smiling faintly embedded on the first page. "We negotiate."

Touya stared at the contract impassively. He knew that his family was having financial difficulties and it would be a great help to accept the older man's offer. All he had to do was sign, right? "What if anybody I know finds out about Kantavali and its whereabouts?"

Reed's grin grew wider, but it held no affection whatsoever. "Then they simply have to forget."

"You're not going to…"

Two hands with creased translucent flesh were held up once more. "No, we're not going to kill anyone." Ken Reed chuckled. "We won't hurt anyone with surety."

Touya nodded slowly, fingers reaching out for the fountain pen located beside the golden plate. He didn't know if he should trust the man before him, but if Ken Reed truly understood his capabilities… if he could also see what he could see and feel what he could feel then it would be worth a shot. "I have the right to withdraw from Kantavali, am I correct?"

The elder grinned approvingly, realizing that the young lad seated across him had agreed albeit in a doubtful way to the society's terms. "Yes."

Well, Touya Kinomoto had no plans to leave the organization, not even after three years later. Not even after he found out about _it._

But that's getting ahead of the story.

-

* * *

-

**After Note: **Yay! My first supernatural story! (:D) Please don't forget to review. Remember that the reviews determine if you want me to continue this or not.


End file.
